


you know you said forever

by AnonBlueberry (hippydeath)



Series: Twit Fics [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Soft Witchers (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/AnonBlueberry
Summary: Geralt's got a book, but his attention is all on Eskel.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Twit Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780849
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	you know you said forever

**Author's Note:**

> Twit!fic that I've cleaned up a a bit. I had a yearning to write vaguely sub!Eskel, which isn't really how this ended up, but you got sweet and soft blow jobs instead.
> 
> For those who dislike such things... Geralt does briefly think about a threesome here involving a woman, and there's an implication that he'd like it to be either Yennefer or Triss, or a paid sex worker, but that's it, no one else is actually involved in this fic.

It's a little awkward for a man of Eskel's size to flop onto a bed that's already occupied by Geralt without landing on Geralt, but as that was his aim, he's not overly fussed.

Geralt's reading, again, engrossed in a treatise on fluctuating ogroid populations in Skellige, and he's used to Eskel inviting himself into his space so he just lets it happen, reaches down and scratches his hand through Eskel's windblown, chilly hair, and just moves his legs a little as Eskel gets comfortable, head on one of Geralt's thighs, spread eagled across his legs and the bottom of the bed.

"Comfy?" he asks when Eskel finally stops fidgeting.

Eskel just hums, tracing patterns across Geralt's leg, and eventually Geralt goes back to his reading.

He doesn't get much further since Eskel won't stay still, running light and careful hands over Geralt's legs, sighing against his thigh and lazily rearranging himself so his face is edging closer and closer to Geralt's groin every time he moves.

"If you want something, just say," he rumbles, hand back in Eskel's hair.

Eskel lifts his head and looks up at him resting his chin on the meat of Geralt's thigh. 

"Want your cock."

Geralt sucks in a short breath, even though he knew that was where this was going. "And I want to finish this section." 

He doesn't. He really doesn't. Not now. He wants to let Eskel do whatever the hells he wants with his cock, because Eskel's mouth is something else. He wonders, sometimes, about what it would be like to watch him go down on a woman, knows Eskel enjoys that as much as sucking a man off, to kiss him after he'd done that, taste her on him and get to enjoy how worked up Eskel would be. But Eskel avoids sorceresses, and Geralt's yet to meet a whore interested in taking two witchers for the night, so he keeps that to himself.

But he did promise Jaskier that he would read the treatise, because it had been written by a friend, but gods it's boring, and Eskel is, right there.

"Don't need to do anything, just let me do the work." Eskel tells him, already going for the fastenings on his breeches.

Eskel rearranges himself so he's comfortable, and frees Geralt's cock from his clothing, so careful with such large hands. He's already starting to chub up, just a little, and Eskel gives him a careful squeeze before lowering his head to take Geralt into his mouth.

He teases lightly with his tongue, just enough to have Geralt squirm, then relaxes into just holding him there, soft huffs of breath against Geralt's skin as he breathes, his hair soft beneath Geralt's hand as he rests it on Eskel's head while he tries to keep his focus on the words in front of him.

It's difficult. Eskel isn't doing a lot, barely moving his tongue, applying the slightest bits of pressure occasionally, but it's torment, coupled with the soft puffs of breath against his bared thighs, has him shifting and fidgeting, which leads to more pressure, and his arousal slowly building.

In between turning pages, he keeps his hand in Eskel's hair, twining his fingers through the soft strands. 

The fire is warm, the bed is comfortable, and the words are starting to swim on the page slightly. He can tell Eskel's drifting happily, can feel his very subtle shifts as he rubs himself against the sheets.

Another five minutes of reading the same page over and over, and he tugs on Eskel's hair, "more?" he asks softly, and Eskel hmms around his cock, sucking harder as he starts to actually try and push Geralt's clothes off him.

It's an excuse to push up into the heat of Eskel's mouth as they fumble between them to strip Geralt's legs, but then they're done, and Geralt lets Eskel rearrange himself between his legs, one leg splayed out to the side, Eskel's hands just resting on his hips. He's almost tempted to cheekily rest the book against the crown of Eskel's head, but then he won't be able to see, won't be able to touch, and seeing Eskel's eyes close and his lips wrapped round his cock are some of the best parts of this. Seeing the other witcher so relaxed is one of Geralt’s favourite things, whether it’s during the act, or how blissed out he is after.

So he drops the book down the side of the bed, and threads his hands into Eskel's hair, not guiding, not moving, just being a grounding touch. Eskel hums as he pulls most of the way off, sucking hard on the crown of Geralt's cock, spit already leaking between his lips. He looks up briefly and smiles before he takes a deep breath and sucks his way back down again, hot wet suction that has Geralt groaning.

Eskel holds him down as he has his way with him, even with the weird angle, he's got the strength to keep Geralt from bucking up into his mouth unless he allows it. Geralt's flexing hands in his hair make him moan, and even when he pulls back to breathe, he's still tormenting Geralt with his tongue. 

He's rubbing small circles in the skin at Geralt's hips, bobbing his head in a rhythm only he seems to know, and Geralt finally has to stop looking, tips his head back and closes his eyes and just *enjoys* as Eskel deep throats him and moans as Geralt clenches his hands in his hair.

Geralt isn't sure how he got so close so quickly, "'kel," he moans, not there yet, but so fucking close.

Eskel knows. Eskel knows every tell of Geralt's body and doubles down his efforts.

Geralt's moans become a litany of cursing and praising Eskel, who loosens his grip on Geralt's hips, letting him fuck his mouth as well as he can from the angle they're at.

Eskel moans around him, and Geralt is so close to losing it, his hands flexing in Eskel's hair, hips bucking up against him, tightening his grip and holding Eskel down as he comes, spilling down his throat with a punched out groan.

He's vaguely aware of Eskel moving still, thrusting against the sheets, and as he relaxes his hands away, Eskel lifts his head briefly, moves and buries his face in the crease of Geralt's hip, his breathing short and raspy against oversensitive skin.

When Geralt has his breath and his senses back, he struggles to sit up, gently stroking his hand through Eskel's sweaty and thoroughly messed up hair. He's breathing hard against Geralt's skin still, hips twitching, and as Geralt strokes, he looks up, dopey, blissed out look on his face.

"Hey, c'mere," Geralt encourages him up so they're face to face, and he reaches down to get Eskel off.

"M'good," Eskel murmurs into the side of Geralt's face as he tries to kiss him.

He's kicking his clothes off, uncoordinated and sluggish, and it's as Geralt reaches down to help, he finds the evidence that Eskel had really enjoyed that.

"You," he starts, "just from?"

Eskel, now trying to pull his shirt off without having to sit up, hums. "Shouldn't be a shock," he finally half sits up and pulls his shirt off and glares at where Geralt is still half dressed. 

"Didn't realise you liked it that much though." Now shirtless, Geralt pulls him back down.

"S'hard to explain," Eskel says quietly, "but just, havin' you there, you trustin' me, you enjoyin' me, hearing' the sounds you make and the way you touch me. S'good."

"The fuck did I do to deserve you?" Geralt asks as he pulls him in for a kiss, tugging Eskel as tight against him as he can.

"Dunno, but you're stuck with me Wolf." Eskel kisses him back, rearranging them so they're actually comfortable and not just stuck together.

"You gonna sleep, or you gonna finish that book for Jaskier?"

"Sleep. Guessin' Lambert'll start makin' a racket if we're needed for anything." 

Eskel huffs a laugh, "Probably." And then settles finally, relaxed and lazy and warm against Geralt, the way Geralt loves him best.

He lies there, just dozing, stroking his hand through Eskel's hair, and wondering,

"Stop thinkin' so loud, you're keepin' me awake." Eskel grumbles.

And Geralt can only laugh, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he too succumbs to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anon_blueberry) or [Tumblr](https://anonymousblueberry.tumblr.com/), I take prompts and have dumb opinions!


End file.
